Past efforts have led to various inventions directed toward adjustable weight exercise devices. Some examples of efforts involving dumbbells, barbells, and the like are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,463 to Shields; U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,198 to Hettick, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,034 to Shields; U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,762 to Towley, III et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,997 to Roth et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,442 to Krull; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,350 to Krull. Despite these advances in the art, room for improvement remains.